SAiyuki :Gokus adventure Red& Gold
by twilightserius
Summary: Goku kidnapped rescued by koujaji and side effects of experiments oh see more inside WARNING YAOI BEWARE Okay this is temporarily abandonded till i get some insperation sorry. ON HIATUS
1. prologue

Saiyuki : Goku's adventure of red and gold

**Saiyuki : Goku's adventure of red and gold**

Disclaimer I do not own saiyuki or any characters from the book and or show as much as I want to.

Summary : Goku is kidnapped by Doc and the Sanzo party can't find him he is rescued by koujaji after being experimented on by doc something goes wrong with the experiment goku is now smarter and wilder than ever and he is all koujaji's problem now with the added side effects such as hormones and the problem of koujaji being another of docs experiments even though he recovered he is different and suceptibale to Goku's charm . Whats going to happen now wait and see. Oh this is YAOI so BEWARE.

Prolouge

"Goku ….GOku.. dammit GOKU get your monkey ass over here right NOW!"

A man dressed in tan white robes of a high priest with hair as bright as the blazing sun cut to his shoulders in the back and bangs in the front. He pushed his way through the dense foliage of the forest. A sound close by was of a man with shoulder length flame red hair with what looked like antteni on his head made of hair wearing a pair of long dark shorts and a brownish tan vest and black shirt.

" Goku you damn chimp where are you" he cursed then turned to the last member of their group. "Any sign of him Hakkai?"

The man called Hakkai has dark black hair that was short length and only the back touched his neck. He had a green Chinese outfit complete with skin fitting black pants and a shash accros his swaist. He turned from the trail he had been looking at and let the optical(okay yeah its old fashioned so sue me I like the word) wink in the light his green eyes held a negative answer even before he spoke.

"No Gojyo the trail ends here even Hakuryu can't find his scent its as if he vanished."

They turned to the blond man as if in agreement "Damn we have no choice let the monkey fend for himself he'll come back when he's hungry"

"Hey Sanzo where we statin this time" asked Gojyo with a lift of his amber brow. Sanzo lit a cigurrette then looked at them " The inn at the Sanjo village."

The fading light was just enough for them to see by as they made their way out of the forest unable to detect the pair of midnight black eyes on them or the figure whose teeth flashed in the dark a silently mocking them for their failure and loss enjoying the game it played.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I no own saiyuki

**Chapter 1 where am I**

A set of golden eyes peered into the darkness. They closed almost instantly but soon opened again. A beam of moonlight fell on the gold eyed figure. He looked about 17-18 short 5'8 in height he has dark golden brown hair contained within a golden circlet crown his hair creeping over and under coming out in spikes and bangs.

He quickly looked around to find out where he was and he was indeed not within the forest he had been in before he opened his eyes again. He tried to move but found that he couldn't at all he looked at what kept him immobile only to see he was chained to the rock wall behind him. He tested the chains only to find that he couldn't move them only rustled them a little meaning they were heavier than they looked not much could stop his strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Son Goku." A man walked through the darkness to stand in the patch of moonlight that had entered the room. He was around 5'10 with messy black hair, glasses, a white lab coat and a bunny plushy in his arms.

Goku looked at the man then growled "Let me go now cause when sanzo comes he's going to kick your ass then let me out."

The man just laughed putting a lollipop in his mouth "Now that is impossible cause they can't even find this place let alone you. Now is there anything you want my dear genie pig...uh guest."

Goku looked closely at the man seeing his black eyes his golden eyes widened "I remember you you're the guy I thought was Sanzo"

_Flash back _

"_Sanzo...Hakkai…Gojyo...Hakuryu can ya hear me?" Goku cupped his hands over his mouth stretching his sleeves to the limit his red bracelets contrasting with his golden tan skin and white shirt. The armor he wore was a yellow cape and dinosaur teeth that were in the temple._

_He walked through the underbrush the fog dense enough that he could barely see 15 feet in front of him. He turned to the left hearing footsteps that sounded like temple sandals on dead leaves._

_He peered through the fog but saw only the impression of a robbed man. He raced forward shouting "Sanzo... Sanzo I'm over here."_

_He got closer to the figure and finally when he stood right in front of him did he notice the differences the two shared. The robbed man wore the "SANZO" robes but he had black hair and eyes, as well as a scripture other than the maten that sanzo carries. Goku looked into the figures face "Who are you?"_

_After that he felt a sting on his neck and saw the man smile the last words he heard were "Let the games begin."_

_Flashback end_

"Ma …well you can call me doc." He moved forward so that he was standing a few feet in front of Goku. He pulled a needle from inside of his lab coat "Well nite nite my little monkey."

Goku tried to struggle away from the man as he slowly advanced he slumped forward ads the serum was put into his body. Doc stepped back a smile on his face as he watched the effects of the drug take affect on Goku.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i no own saiyuki or charachters

**Chapter 2**

Sanzo,Gojyo, and Hakkai arrive in the village of Sanjio. Hakkai pulled the jeep around to the side of the nearest inn. They pile out and one they were out of the way jeep transformed into a small white dragon. It flew up to hakkai's shoulder urling itself around his neck.

Hakkai patted Hakuru's(jeep) head before leading the others inside the inn. They made reservations for two bedrooms and found out that there was one single and a double left available. Hakkai thanked the woman and took the keys giving one to sanzo and taking the other.

The room wasn't large by his estimation but it fit two beds comfortably and had room for a mahjong table in the center. Hakkai picked the bed closest to the window while gojyo took the one by the door. Hakkai smiled " Okay gojyo we need to go for supplies and i would be very thankful if you would assist me."

Gojyo got up from his sprawled position knowing that hakkai's words were not a reuest but an order with a smile. He tossed his hair behind his head using his headband as a hairband, it gave him a high red ponytail.

As the two left Sanzo sat on the sil of his room looking up at the moon the smoke from his cigerrete making the shape of a cloud covering the moon. His purple eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight along with the rest of him giving the observer the impression they were in the presence of a god or a demon.

He just took another pull on his cigerrete speaking quietly to the silent room " Where are you monkey..."

---------------------

**With Hakkai and Gojyo**

"Hey Hakkai what do you think the monkey's doin?" Gojyo asked around the bags in his arms.

"Hopefully goku has found a place to sleep for the night ." Hakkai glanced over his shoulder at gojyo smiling " It's a good thing we bought extra food isn't it"

Gojyo nodded and followed hakkai up to the room placing the bags on the floor. He watched hakkai wake Hakuru and feed him a bite of peach.

"Hakkai i'm goin for a walk i'll be back in a bit" Gojyo said as he got off his bed and walked to the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Hakkai spoke softly " i'll look too maybe he got close to town." Gojyo sighed a half smile on his lips " am i that easy to read?"

They left their room to see sanzo heading for the forest. Gojyo laughed "Looks like we're all on the same page."

The two ran to catch up to sanzo walking beside him deeper and deeper into the forest. They heard a rustle of leaves before 20 or more youki jumped to surround them. The leader stepped forward his grey skin, black symbol on his skin,and pointed ears marking him as not human.

"Sanzo hand over the maten Scripture and we'll kill you quickly refuse and die slowly."

Sanzo reached a hand into his robes removing a smoke and lighting up. He blew three smoke rings before looking at the leader and saying in a bored voice " No. Now leave before you piss me off more."

The demons became enraged at the brush off and attacked. Sanzo pulled out his small banishing gun while Hakkai mad a chi blast and Gojo took out his sicle and chain. The fight lasted a few minutes before it was all over. They continued to search for the lost member for three hours . Later Gojo stumbles over what he thought was a branch but on closer inspection it turned out to be Goku's left boot.

He'd know thee monkey's thing anywhere it was hand made in the temple where Sanzo had lived. The monks had made him his own shoes because he kept breaking all the sandles or they would fly off of his feet as they chased him hitting them in the face.

Gojo looked around the clearing more clearly he spotted a brown object to his left in a bush. When he picked it up he found that it was Goku's monkey keychain that they had bought at the last town.

"Sanzo..Hakkai I think we got problems" He waited till they arrived at his location then showed them the keychain and boot. He turned the keychain over and found it had blood all over the chibi smiling face. He handed it to Sanzo who took it his face as hard as marble.

Gojo pailed when he picked up the next article on the ground, it was a piece of Goku's shoulder armor covered in blood. "Shit"


End file.
